Hacker 101
This is a story about a very scary encounter with a hacker. Story: The Lag: i was playing Minecraft normally on my computer in a newly made survival world, i started collecting resources and built a house, while playing Minecraft for a few minutes nothing unusual is happening. But then the game starts lagging which was weird but i continued exploring, i explored caves and gathered some ores, i made a full set of iron armor and a sword, while i was still exploring, i noticed that the lag started getting worse and worse, i decided to quit the world and rejoin. When i did, things got much worst, the lag got more extreme and i could barley move, i set all my fancy graphincs off,render clouds,smooth lighting off, and even my render distance. But the lag kept getting worse. I had to explore with the extremely annoying lag. then suddenly, the lag stopped, but something worse happened. A player with the name Hacker 101 joined my game, i was confused and i tried to fin him, i couldn't find him, i decided to chat with him, i said "who in the world are you?" He didn't respond. It was really weird but i decided to just ignore him. After exploring for 5-6 minutes, the player popped up in front of me randomly, it's skin was creeped me out, he had green eyes, a black cloak and his face couldn't be seen, his chest looked like a skeleton's chest. It really creeped me out. I decided to ask once again "who are you?!" He still didn't respond, i tried attacking him but he didn't take any damage. Suddenly, i was teleported to a bedrock platform with the player, he finally responded and said "hacking is really fun :)" i tried to move but i couldn't. Suddenly, i heard a bunch of glitchy noises, i was getting scared and i chatted him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Then i heard a glitchy robotic laugh. Suddenly, i got teleported to a small bedrock cage and i couldn't escape, i chatted "HELP! HELP!" but there was no hope. the player said "this will be fun :)" then there was a lot of creepers that got spawned in the bedrock cage that exploded and killed me. When i respawned, i was shocked, the whole world was made out of obsidian and even the trees, i was so scared and wanted to quit but the exit button was gone for some reason, then i chatted "STOP THIS PLEASE" he chatted "This is just the start" I was more scared than ever, i tried to shut down my computer and he said "DO THAT AND YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE A COMPUTER" i was scared that my computer might get hacked. Suddenly, my computer started shaking and vibrating, i jumped of my chair into my bed. Suddenly, there was text saying "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR COMPUTER" then my computer shut-down forever and i couldn't turn it on. Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Hackers Category:RonAndrei1007 Category:Virus